


The Witch and The Priest

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I'll try my best, Magic, Priest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: In a not-so-peaceful village, a foreign witch and a local priest fell in love. In a world of fairies and demons, how will their story finish? Contains light HijiMitsu, and strong influence from Mahoutsukai no Yome.





	1. A good day starts with tea and scones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic, probably one I worked on the most. I hope how I picture witchcraft and magic is alright!

_A good day starts with tea and scones._

* * *

Mornings were a divine punishment, Okita was sure. How else could you explain such torture happening every day? The sun rays blinding your eyes, burning retinas and a stiff body that wouldn't leave its previous sleeping state. The worst was to hear the voice of Hijikata bellowing at six o'clock to get him to work. Surely only God could be as cruel— the sinners they were.

All because of a single woman that fell into the trap of the forbidden fruit tempted, fucking woman. If he ever crossed the path her spirit or the one of her useless husband he would make sure they suffered before sending them to Hell, the end of the corridor. Whatever.

Priest or not, Okita had limits you couldn't go past — mornings, he couldn't forgive. Technically it was his job to believe, preach and forgive like Hijikata or Kondo. He did his job as good as them; Hijikata being known as the mayonnaise psychopath and Kondo a professional warrior of love or simply put, a disgusting stalker. Amongst the three he maintained his image the best, common people would swoon at his gentle face and tone.

Well, almost everyone would. Except for one girl.

"True torture is making me bake your breakfast at five," the female eased in his room with an obvious frown marring her childish face. She never failed to show her dissatisfaction each morning even if she accomplished the task perfectly.

"Nobody said you needed to bake'em fresh each morning. And stop acting like you could read my mind."

"It's for the Neighbours too, and I don't read your mind since it's on your face."

"Are those things more important than me?" He referred to the fireflies-like dots floating, agglutinated to the female. There was a reason why he trusted her right away even if she came through his windows. "They're sticking to you as if I were pest."

"You are, to them," she pushed the silver tray on the night table, her fingers lifting to reach one of the light orbs. "They are scared of people like you but can't be fooled like humans." He could almost discern the shape a fairy through her eyes, and only hers. His eyesight wasn't good enough to see more than illuminating orbs around her, only her blue eyes were able to fully observe the Fair Folk. "They favour those with a pure soul."

"I don't see what you mean." He sipped the tea— fairies brought petals from Japan. They were peach blossoms, much less sugary than what he had known until now yet he couldn't help but love it. "I'm a perfectly suitable handsome man whose life had been devoted to our God. My only sin is making women cry because they can't reach me."

"Scoundrel." Kagura bit a scone and sat down on the bed, making it creak. "You must be one since you accept a woman in your home so fast."

As sun rays beamed through clear glasses and even if Kagura disliked him for more than one reason he found his mornings to be peaceful. Hijikata and Kondo decided not to wake him anymore since there was a servant for such dangerous task, besides this girl couldn't fully hate him. "You were the one who asked my help, and I'm generous enough to let you a room."

"I'm a beautiful girl," her shoulders slumped and she casually waved her hands. "Who could resist me?"

When they finished breakfast and toilet, separately, Okita rose up and buttoned his dark uniform, if one could call a priest's attire to be a uniform. It wasn't exactly the time to go to the Church yet, there was someone he absolutely needed to see first.

Kagura joined him as they strolled to another room, at the corner of the fireplace and bookshelves, in the deepest part of the house where sun rays were the strongest. They opened the door in a creak there was a woman who lied on a bed, beautiful as ever like Snow White waiting for her prince.

The first time Kagura saw her she immediately knew it was Okita's sister, they shared similar hair colour and features only, unlike her little brother, Okita Mitsuba was adored by fairies. As soon as they opened the door they flew to greet the female on the bed, followed by Okita himself.

"Older sister," he kneeled solemnly at her bed and gently held her hand, more gentle than Kagura ever thought he could be. She never got used to how fast his character would change with Mitsuba; even if the said woman was in comatose for years already. A miraculous body that was alive and dead at the same time— villagers often explained the situation by using the Okita's family devotion and Mitsuba's generosity but Kagura knew better.

"Our neighbors keep her safe so you don't need to worry," she said and laid out a satchel from her belt. Herbal scents spread quickly in the small room as she seized the lavender stick she carefully made, entwining and supporting them with ribbons. "It's amazing that they protected her even with your presence," Kagura smiled.

She loved them, her Neighbours, as they liked to be called. They were alike to her kind, unable to stay far from humans for long. The cloak danced in the air, wind gushing out of nowhere as a profusion of golden orbs went towards the bed, the lavender stick was dipped into an oil tincture before Kagura drew.

At each movement the fairies moved, the lavenders bent as blue marks appeared on Mitsuba's body. Okita was suspicious at first, witchcraft didn't seem like the best solution to save his sister but he was desperate, and hope eased its way into his heart when he heard his sister breathing. Breathing with her lungs easily, without a rumbling noise in the background, without any blood shooting up from her mouth. It had been years.

He may be her guard but Kagura would be his savior if she kept her promise to save Mitsuba and cure her of the illness consummating her.

Kagura spoke in a language he couldn't understand, she was focused and he would simply keep his mouth shut, observing the blurred forms of fairies through her eyes, like the flame of a candle flickering, only to grow stronger. They somersaulted as if swimming in the air before surrounding Mitsuba's body.

It was at this kind of moment Sougo just couldn't breathe because it was too beautiful— not the witch, but his sister losing day after day the sickly complexion she wore, her lungs purified treatments after treatments.

Just as lavender aroma completely filled the room, Kagura blotted the sweat from her forehead and let out a long sigh. It had been a week and a half and while the body of Mitsuba gradually became healthier there was something wrong with the innate, the heart. It struck her. The sweet bitterness that coursed through her when healing Mitsuba, the way memories that didn't belong to her etched into her mind.

"That's enough for today," Kagura finished. The thing when you had an attractive soul was that beings just projected unwanted emotions and reminiscences through her.

"Will she wake up?"

"I'm sure," Kagura stared at the female lying on the bed. She felt sorry, she learned to help humans through with her magic but she couldn't heal a broken heart, this was a trial Mitsuba needed to go through by her own force. "She will."

Kagura closed her eyes.

* * *

To Okita, Mitsuba was his dearest, a solace. She was a mother, a sister, the only one who could understand yet accept all of him in her warm, gentle arms when his sadistic hands already got the lives of few insects who dared to cross his path. Their parents had died early, he was not old enough to remember how or why but his sister did all three jobs.

However, she was also weak. Her body had always been, as a matter of fact, and if he was torturing unfortunate insects in the fields then Mitsuba could only stay behind at home, watching his back. It must have been lonely. That's where everything went wrong because of  _him_.

Hijikata Toushiro. He hated that one man for taking advantage and slipping into the breaches of Mitsuba's heart when she was lonely, but most importantly he hated the man for doing something he himself should have done; taking care of her when she needed it. But he was young, and an idiot.

He noticed upon returning home that the two were always found chatting with each other, the dinner ready and her eyes would be brighter than anything he had seen. Because of her natural disposition to sickness Mitsuba never enjoyed life as much as other women of her age, but her red eyes would bubble up when Hijikata came to visit. He always accompanied Kondo, and the latter would take him to fun places while Hijikata stayed with Mitsuba.

Maybe this was why his dear sister fell for this man.

He could remember this day very well, the day where Mitsuba lost the Sun of her sky. Had Hijikata not rejected her this day, maybe he would have forgiven him— his sister's happiness came far before his own jealousy— had Hijikata be able to bring her the happiness she deserved.

He never did.

He had rejected her. Okita knew the reasons because being an exorcist was dangerous and demons, vicious, it would put Mitsuba into unnecessary danger. He understood yet couldn't forgive the man completely, he tried to comfort his crying sister but her tears were already all dried up. Her eyes reflected of great sadness, she felt better with time but never recovered, and he'd find her staring longingly at the back of Hijikata.

There wasn't a day he didn't hope for the bastard to accept his sister's feelings. It tore him apart to see her weaken, and when finally Hijikata realized it may be the last time he'd be able to enjoy her presence it was too late— Okita Mitsuba fell down, blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes never opened again.

Then came China, a witch that broke through his windows because she was pursued by demons and pleaded for his protection in exchange for her saving the life of Mitsuba. It was hard to admit but she reminded him of Mitsuba, always coated by lights. She was not nearly as elegant, graceful and beautiful as his sister but both of them were loved by the fairies.

And sometime, as she stared into the fireplace he would catch glimpses of sadness—

Mitsuba and Kagura's face would overlap.

**END**

 


	2. A bad day starts when China had eaten everything

The city was bustling with heaps of humans pacing quickly as if every second meant something. But perhaps, because she didn't fear death like humans would, every second did mean something in the meager time they were allowed to live and experience. Kagura admired the charming houses, their wooden structure filled with beautiful colored walls. The buildings all stuck together and aligned into a labyrinth where Kagura could see, at its end, a castle of blue.

"It changed a lot," she said to Okita. She had bugged him for weeks to visit the city, and he finally ceded to restock the food for the month faster than expected as the female inhaled most of it during her 'afternoon snacks'.

"You came here before?"

"Uh-uh, but only the castle didn't change. Before it was dirty and dull, and alot of things destroyed because of the war." Kagura tugged on her hood, making sure her red hair was not to be seen- or else people just might believe she was some banshee of some sort. Humans hated hair color like hers. "It was when I was only a hundred years old though."

"… How old are you?" They never really introduced themselves, and Kagura just integrated Okita's life naturally. He assumed she was around fourteen, "Are you an old hag? "

"Three hundred years old is hardly considered as old." Kagura frowned, "I bet you aren't good at courting. Women hate being reminded of their age, young or old alike."

"As if a man ever courted you." They retorted to each other on their way, strolling lazily towards the south-east of the city where artisans, crafters could be found. "Let's get what you need first, but tell me, do you think a mix of nettle and poison would go well to kill Hijikata?"

"Poor man. I'm a good witch, not going to help you and your devious plan." Kagura stared at a store offering gemstones. It immediately caught Kagura's eyes because of how unkempt it looked, and so was the name. "Abi's Gems," she read aloud, "Let's go in. We might find something for your sister."

Witches and sorcerers loved gemstones for their innate properties. The common people would use salt pink stones to fight against insomnia, but gemstones could be used to their full potential through magic. Protection spell, curses, restriction, and amplification… There were thousands of possibilities, and any good artifacts should possess a strong gem.

They entered the store with a ring as the bell danced, but no one seemed to be inside. Rather, it looked like a ghost store who's been abandoned by its owner since months and dust had accumulated to the point of inducing cough upon entering. The shelves were messy and dirty, and the carpets late of two generations of fashionable taste yet Kagura immediately plunged further into the room, observing the rows of gems.

Unlike the shop, each gem were obviously polished and cleaned, glittering preciously. Since the olden times had Kagura encountered charlatans who liked to trick apprentices into buying fake gems but she knew those were genuine. They radiated of power. Her fingers wrapped around a green marbled of blue gem as if it was sea itself, she closed her eyes and asserted the hardness— only hard gems were good, too soft and the stones were unstable added with magic. But this one was good for its kind, chrysocolla since healing and protection charms didn't need diamonds or the hardest kind of stones.

Okita made her break out of her thought, "How do you use one?" He asked as he grabbed a ruby, "Can you cast a hex on them?"

"There's a lot to do when you want to make strong charms, artifacts even more. You need to work the stone first, work its essence then work the magic." Kagura slipped further into the store, into a hallway behind the counter. Okita followed suit without thinking much; it was impolite but what kind of owners would let their business like so?

"You didn't answer all of my questions, though."

"You can cast hex and curses, that's why there are cursed jewelry or weapons. They are full of dark and hate, you can hardly purify them. Especially weapons, because some like to work the gems but also the iron if you see one don't touch it. Don't try to exorcize it because it doesn't work that way." She knocked over a door, sturdy it was , like it had been there for centuries. "Cursed weapons are like wands or scepters, but like a lot of things in destructive magic they aren't used, they use the users."

"Are you worried about me?" His mouth stretched into a dashing smile. Kagura was now part of his life, breakfasts and tea parties were all managed by her as well as house chores but it was the first she was interested in his job.

Before Kagura could reply, the door creaked open and they discovered a new, large room filled with columns of gems and tables with the tools to make jewelry. A girl was sat on one of the tables, a magnifying glass monocle over her right eyes and her hands gently sculpting a ring.

Kagura removed her hood, a thin smile stretched on her face. "Abi's tenth generation, you are."

_Tenth generation?!_

The girl raised her head in surprise, she had messy chestnut hair— short, and kind of frizzy. She didn't wear fashionable women dresses but was instead in a sort of dark overall, clothes clothing every part of her. No women, at their time, could wear pants besides noble women during their horse riding lessons.

Her hazel eyes widened as she stared at Kagura. Like she was a ghost, something supernatural that went beyond human understanding.

"My ancestors didn't," the female got up and strolled over them. "My grandparents and parents never saw you, I didn't think you'd greet first. I'm just an apprentice, my parents are on a trip, I can't offer you anything." She was obviously embarrassed, Sougo could note the way she fiddled with her hair. "I mean, you are our family's— our biggest patron. Over generations. You are her right? The Red Witch, the second."

Kagura stared at the stone in her hand, then scanned the girl. Okita almost felt uneasy for her, almost because just seconds afterward the witch had the warmest smile he had ever seen.

"You're a good heiress. I know it, you look right like every one of them— the good Abi's, same hair, same eyes.  _Talent_  runs in your vein, it's the Abi's blood. All good Abi's look alike. How are you called?"

"Alisha Abigail Hayes, but I'm called Abi in the shop, I mean you know, it's the tradition. I prefer Alisha, though."

"I want this stone," Kagura threw the gem at her, "Alisha. You are going to be my supplier, study hard, don't disappoint the first Abigail and all that followed. If you need anything then call me, I'll hear you. Make that a pendant; a nice one, for an elegant lady."

"It will be ready quickly, I promise. No more than a week, I'll work hard."

Kagura didn't say more and caught Okita's wrist, dragging him out of the shop. He hadn't spoken much, as opposed to his usual demeanor but it was almost fascinating. He had thought he was born special, for having an eyesight good enough to see spirits, but she was a witch. A witch that lived more than a century, in that short, childish woman.

"Their family had been at our service, free supply in exchange for our magic," she explained.

"What kind of favors do you get them?"

"It depends on what they need, a long time ago I had healed the fourth generation Abi's husband. Or sometimes they ask for charms, protective spells during dangerous times, I'm making a healing pendant for your sister."

She was talkative today. It wasn't like he discussed with her often, at most it was what would they be eating, about Mitsuba's condition, they weren't close. They weren't meant to, either.

"Why did you come to find me?" He suddenly asked. "You obviously have allies. You have the skill, even if you can't purify you should be able to escape or injure them."

"Are you insecure now? I  _am_  an extraordinary witch, after all." He couldn't see her face because of the hood covering most of her face, but he was sure he had  _heard_  the smile beneath. "There are beings that weave fate and they brought me to you. I don't understand it either but like the Abi's, they look a lot like the first one. Even you Sadist, you look like someone I knew."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Silence took over again as they walked up to the main streets where they would be most likely to find cheap food. Okita was a man to appreciate gastronomy but with his limited budget, he had to feed the monster of a female too. If she didn't bake so well; he may have kicked her out.

It was when Kagura was negotiating the prices for some bread that Okita felt it. A shadow. It wasn't a small sprit by the aura it had, the pressure he felt all of sudden in the bright streets. It had to be something inhuman too because it was insanely fast— most spirits and demons were slow and proud, but this one was like a wild beast.

"Oi China, be quick and we'll go home. There was something like a demon right now," he purposely leaned in and whispered to her ear as to not be listened.

Kagura's eyes widened before quickly accepting the current price and taking the bag full of hard, traditional bread before following behind Okita. She was being hunted, this was why she avoided promenading out of Okita's property. His home was safe, but the city wasn't and it was going to be Doom if she were to be caught.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, maybe a werewolf, a brollacan, no a Cu Sith— it was like a dog, white."

"A white dog?"

"We don't have the time to talk China," he started to run. His only weapon was some sacred water and a dagger, he didn't think of bringing his sword just for a city outing. He underestimated China's enemies. A hellhound wouldn't appear normally unless there was a reason.

And that reason was China.

He grabbed her hands, she was too slow for him— wearing a long dress that got into her foot. If China died there would be no more hope for Mitsuba, he wouldn't allow it.

It was in a panic attack that Okita missed the stunned stares of three men walking in black.

"Isn't that Okita?" Yamazaki was absolutely bemused at the desperate face the young exorcist had. He usually was poke-faced, playful at most but ever since Mitsuba had fallen ill he never showed such… passion.

"It was a woman, right? I saw long hair, and she's too small to be a man. No, Sougo told me he had gotten a servant recently," Hijikata stared at the street the couple just escaped. "By servant did he mean he had gotten a lover? A wife?"

"Our son had grown so fast Toshi!" Kondo was crying, deeply moved by the scene. "But why did he not tell us?"

"Don't tell me he's using her for his fun? He's going to ruin the woman! He didn't bring her to the Gods!"

"Our Sougo isn't like that—" Kondo paused, then wore a solemn face. "Oh no, our son sinned. He's so young and reckless, maybe was he lonely because of we didn't give him enough love Toshi! It's all our fault!"

"Enough, we should go after them quickly! We can't let Sougo ruin this poor woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been such a long time since the last update, sorry— I had to do my share of research for the world building as well as the plot.
> 
> Help to read:
> 
> Chrysocolla (gem): Hardness 2-4; strengthens lungs, enchances metabolism, emotional balance and helps clear subconcious imbalances. =Wicca
> 
> Brollacan: A creature of the night that is shapeless = Scottish faeries
> 
> Cu Sith: dog Faerie, shaggy hair and size of a calf, hunts in silence. Also known as Black angus. = English/Wales/Germany myth


End file.
